


A small moment for both

by DarkSkyRed



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad English, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Seme!Sora, Soriku-Freeform, Vampire!Sora, What Have I Done, bottom!riku, top!Sora, uke!Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyRed/pseuds/DarkSkyRed
Summary: Riku is not good at demonstrating his feelings, instead Sora does it in a natural and honest way, they have been dating for more than 6 months, after completing their missions and the merit of being a master of the Sword; This time he wants to do something meaningful for Sora. With that in Mind he takes him home.





	A small moment for both

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I had the desire to interpret something like this (I needed more Bottom! Riku ;-;), forgive me if it is very fast and without details, it is the first time I contribute and English is not my mother languaje. I would like to forgive my lack of betaed .This is an Au as a warning but a little to the line of Kh <3(DDD)  
> I hope you enjoy :3/

"W-wait ,Riku," Sora gasps when Riku pushes him towards the bed. "Wait a second."  
Riku ignores the request and kisses him until Sora's thoughts turn cloudy and hazy with his love and lust for Riku. Riku has become very skilled at kissing in recent months and it is almost impossible to stop once he is determined.  
"Yes?" Riku responds, dropping the tone of his voice.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Sora tries. It is true. The last time they went out to do this kind of thing, the only thing they caused was the shock of their lives at being almost discovered by Kairi that time in their secret hiding place.  
"It's okay," Riku replies immediately. "Then we will masturbate tonight."  
However, there is something he must reveal to Riku before they do anything tonight.  
"I-I'm ready," Sora lets out. Riku raised a confused eyebrow as if to say, 'Do you mind explaining?'

  
 "I'm pretty sure I'm ready to go a-all the way with you" he responds after elaborating his answer well,  
Riku smiles. "So that's why you were worried about," Riku laughs 

Sora nods. He drops his gaze to his lap. Riku laughs as he approaches to kiss the top of Sora's messy hair.

"We can always improvise," Riku suggests.

Sora reflects that. As now that he is a vampire, it should not be a problem even if he is hurt in some way. "It's okay," he agrees.

After undressing, Sora lies down on the bed. Riku crouches over him, getting close enough for Sora to feel the heat radiating from Riku's body. He can also hear Riku's drums as pumps blood all over Riku's body and smells the blood pulsing under the soft, pale and warm flesh of Riku.

Riku kisses Sora on the chaste lips, leaving his mouth after a long moment in favor of the kisses that come down to Sora's groin while caressing Sora's erection at a leisurely pace. Riku has become quite good at this in recent months and Sora is already close to the limit when Riku licks only the tip of his penis.  
 "You are an awful  
tease "said Sora.

"You love it," Riku smiles and takes Sora's whole cock in his mouth and suck deliciously hard, the swing of those lips that run their length with slight touches of his tongue. Sora is able to hold his orgasm for about five minutes before it's too much. He barely managed to warn Riku before he ejaculated into Riku's mouth.

Riku takes part of Sora's semen on his own entrance and rubs it with the tips of his fingers. Riku slides a finger inside without much resistance, giving him a soft moan.  
"I think it was a good decision to make you come once," Riku smiles at Sora, enduring the dissatisfaction he is for the intrusion.

"No, it's not," Sora snorts. Watching carefully when Riku enters two fingers, which just flushed does his job.

"It's already loose and soft here," Riku comments in a low voice with a hint of amusement. He spreads his fingers inside his hole and slides the third finger.

"R-Riku," Sora moans blushing at such a view. "I already want to be inside you."

Lust fills Riku's eyes when he gets up to kiss Sora. Sora kisses him happily, taking care of his fangs so they do not cut into Riku's lips. If he now savors Riku's lips, he knows that his self-control will break and that the fun will end before it begins.

"You can not say things like that," Riku complains, their mouths still rubbing against each other.

Sora arches an eyebrow. "What do you mean,that i can not expect to be inside you?, to be the one who wants to try something that feels so good to both of us? "Sora closes his hand around Riku's cock and gives a thumb to the tip that drips precum.

"Gezz, you're driving me crazy, Sora, you always do," Riku gasps as Sora pushes the tip of his thumb lightly into the crack of Riku's erection. More precum comes out and Sora supposes it should be enough. Hopefully.

With that in mind, Sora kisses Riku deeply before pushing Riku to immobilize him against the bed. Riku just smiles when Sora separates and gently lifts his legs to settle between them and slowly lowers to brush his cock against Riku's entrance. Riku bites his lower lip when Sora's head enters him. Okay, the pain is just there and it just feels weird as it continues its slow descent. Sora is unusually quiet and quiet while staring at Riku.

"Do not look!", Scold Riku, giving him a light kick on his shoulder. Sora is halfway there, but Riku could take a breather now.

"I can not help it, you're a spectacle for my eyes", Sora says smiling shamelessly. He slowly moves his hips forward in small sway, sending sparks of pleasure down Riku's spine.

"N-no ... Stop, Sora ... it feels weird and ... ah, ahh!" Sora grabs him by the hip bones and forces him to do it all the way. Riku anticipates some pain, but does not find any (maybe it is because of having a high pain tolerance). Sure, it feels weird since there is something trapped in his ass, but apart from this ,the feeling of being stretched and filled completely is not such a bad feeling.

"Sorry, I could not wait any longer," Sora explains, his eyes clouded with pleasure. Riku has half the mind to scold him again, but he decides not to do it. He lets his body adjust to the size, so that he can then hug him and follow himself in a gentle rhythm, wondering if that will improve things for him. Bingo. Sora's penis rubs lightly his prostate, which inevitably causes him to make a loud moan.  
"Sora ...", breathes Riku. He caresses the side of Sora's neck  
"Yes?" Sora takes the word out. just doing everything possible to fight against his thirst for blood.  
"Bite me" demands Riku, looking at him sensually, to then lick part of the extension of Sora's neck, prompting him to pay attention to him  
Sora reaches for his hand so he can take Riku's cheek. Riku kisses him, not being careful with his fangs. It's too much and it's not enough when Sora starts pushing more towards him. It does not take much for Riku to be lost and ecstatic in the presence of Sora and to have him inside him.  
After a few kisses and some whispers of love, Sora finally soothes, kissing from the clavicle to the part of the jugular and slowly piercing his fangs causing great satisfaction to both, a unison sound . Torrent after torrent of pleasure, Sora recovers the scant self-control and separates his fangs from the neck to then clean the part with blood with a light and slow lick.  
"Do it faster," Riku demands. And Riku wants more, to keep that memory together, without interruptions without doubts or conflicts; He wants this to be his first time forever together. Only Sora, Riku and the worlds in which they fall into the care of Both. "Sora ..."  
"Riku ..." answered his call, giving him a passionate kiss as he accelerated the pace of his thrusts, he was not going to take much time, so he grabbed Riku's member trying to adapt to the rhythm of the thrusts.  
Few minutes later . it dampens Riku's loud moan when it arrives. His cock shrinks at the sudden squeeze and then, he comes inside Riku, filling it with his essence. Tired, he leaves him ,getting on top of him and crashing into the moist heat that covers Riku's stomach.

\- * - * - * - * -  
   
"How do you feel?" Asks Sora once they have had the opportunity to clean themselves.

"Tired," Riku responds sincerely. "a little sore, nothing more", or that more or less supposes.

"Hmm, I love you the way you are, you know it, right?" Sora says.

Riku smiles funny. "I know, Sora, I love you too."

Sora entwines his fingers as he bends to kiss. "Good," Sora whispers against Riku's lips. "And I'll keep reminding you until you get tired of listening to me."

"I'll keep it in mind" says Riku closing his eyes breathing agitated

  
 "Let's go to sleep now" comments Sora with a touch of fatigue, attracting Riku towards taking the big spoon paper.

  
"Because of your size, it does not work for you to be the big spoon"" snorts Riku funny with the situation

  
"Hey, at least let me have this" says Sora with a notorious pout and then shyly smile "good night Riku" kisses him on his bare neck

  
Riku rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. "Nights ..., sunshine."


End file.
